Report 834
Report #834 Skillset: Psionics Skill: Shatter Org: Pyromancers Status: Completed May 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1+2. Problem: Psionics shatter can currently be used off of psionic balance, averages roughly 1s of equi loss time, and takes no balance/equi time if there isn't any shield present. One can attempt to shatter with every psi action without penalty, which makes the only defense against psi attacks (psi pentagram/circle) ineffective. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Increase the equilibrium loss to 2.5 seconds minimum. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, allow psi shatter to consume equilibrium whether or not a shield is present, in order to keep it inline with its non-psionic analogues such as raze, void, nullify and sulphur. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Shift psi shatter to require to be used on a psi channel. Player Comments: ---on 4/16 @ 06:51 writes: This is being resubmitted, keeping Sol 1 and 2 the same. I added solution 3 because Neos expressed concern about this with regards to TP in that TP draining 1v1 was already very difficult. My thoughts would be that on a psi channel, if you use it and there is no shield you would still consume that channel balance (balance time would then be minimum 4s iirc, which is even longer than void), but they would still have some attacks going in. On the flip side, on successful shatter you are still waiting for that channel, so you'd still lose a balance to do it, at longer than void time. It still penalizes a mage for spamming shatter, but offers another option, so psi shatter isn't just a copy of void. ---on 4/24 @ 23:28 writes: Preference for Solution 2, then Solution 1, or both Solutions 1 and 2. Potentially even consider raising the eq time on it to be equal to void/nullify, but it should definately consume eq regardless of whether a shield is present or not. ---on 5/1 @ 00:08 writes: Solution 2 and Solution 1. ---on 5/2 @ 11:45 writes: I support both solutions 1 and 2 and feel they are necessary. ---on 5/2 @ 17:17 writes: Solution #2 supported. ---on 5/2 @ 18:26 writes: I really don't think any of these solutions will fix the problem, that largely lies with Telekinesis. ---on 5/3 @ 04:31 writes: Solution 1 and 2 together please. And no, the problem is that psionics is pretty much unblockable, and these solutions seek to make it a bit less so ---on 5/5 @ 19:47 writes: 1 & 2. This is definitely a needed report, because it just doesn't make sense to have an ability which 'blocks' psionics but doesn't really block it. There should be a defense with at least some utility. ---on 5/8 @ 05:44 writes: Combination of solutions 1 and 2 supported. ---on 5/8 @ 18:39 writes: I agree with 1 and 2 ---on 5/10 @ 17:42 writes: I'd prefer 1 and 2 only. ---on 5/18 @ 20:10 writes: Solutions 1 and 2 supported ---on 5/24 @ 00:46 writes: 1 and 2 together.